


Stargazing

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, from Tumblr user hawkinsthe3rd: "nepfef and 6 please! (things you said under the stars)"
> 
> This one kinda sucks 'cause I don't write either of them that often. x_x

Feferi liked the farm Nepeta lived on in general, but her favorite part was the open field nearby. The perfect place to stargaze, which is precisely what the young couple did that night.

“They’re so clear out here!” Feferi gushed, grinning.

“Yeah! Hey, see that that cluspurr of stars right there?”

Feferi looked where Nepeta was pointing, and nodded. “Yeah? What aboat it?”

“That’s called Delphinus. It’s a dolphin.” Nepeta smiled.

“I love dolphins! And cod, it’s so pretty!”

“It is, but you’re prettier.”

Feferi rolled over and kissed Nepeta on the cheek. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re cuter.”

“Liar!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

“Look, let’s agree to disagree, pawlright?”

Feferi turned her eyes back to the stars, smiling brightly. “Probubbly a good idea.”


End file.
